


nineteen eighty nine

by softpink



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, i havent decided yet, just read the notes lol, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink/pseuds/softpink
Summary: the fic where lando and han are high school seniors in the early 2000s and they're not really friends but they know each other and kinda hate each other.





	nineteen eighty nine

**Author's Note:**

> so i had my last spare period of the semester and decided to write a hando fic and not stop writing until the end of the period (which was almost 30 mins) and not edit it???? also i was uninspired so i used a random thing generator as a prompt. the things it generated were "model car", "mp3 player", and "four wheeler".

A row of sparking model cars sat on Han’s shelf. Chrome, sparkling models he would protect with his life. And yes, Han knows this is dorky. Does he care? No. Not really. Collecting model cars isn’t exactly the most common hobby, but it’s his. And he’s ok with that. Sure, he has other hobbies. Four wheeling would be the biggest. He’s awful good at it too. These are the kind of things that Han thinks make him who he is. His personality is apparently equal halves a model car collector and four wheeler rider. Seems about right.

Han’s other friends don’t quite get the gist of his collection. Luke thinks he should just save up for a real car and stop buying tiny ones he can't drive. He doesn’t get it though. He's not a city kid. He doesn't get it. But Lando, that’s a another story. Lando at least has some appreciation for Han’s collection. He can appreciate vintage things and collectors items. He works at the local pawn shop. Let’s just say he's seen a lot of worthless collections over the years, and he's not so sure Han’s is absolutely worthless. In fact, in the event that Han needs to make some quick cash, Lando’s always encouraging people to visit him at work. And to make a long story short, Han could make a lot of money off his collection.

As for Han, he's not convinced he’ll ever sell his shining collection. It’s really just a reflection of his pride. These cars mean something profound for him. Some cheesy bullshit about chasing dreams and reflecting on past generations. Like... Calm down Han. They’re just a few vintage models. It’s not that deep.

Nevertheless, Han and Lando have found common ground on the topic of Han’s model cars. This is mainly because Lando’s got the real thing. That’s right, a 1989 Pontiac Firebird spends its days in Lando’s garage. Or actually, Lando’s parents’ house garage. Lando loves that car, but not enough to use his high school part time job wage to buy his own parking space. His parents’ house is just fine. Han’s a little jealous of the car. Maybe that’s an understatement. Han is really jealous of Lando’s car. Han literally has the same model. It’s not quite a vintage model, but Lando has the real thing. So of course he’s jealous.

The same way Han’s personality has the building blocks you’d expect of an average American teenager; expensive collections and boyish sports, Lando has his car. That's his thing. Everyone knows about it. They gossip about it, and point it out every time they see the Pontiac in the school parking lot. That’s right. Lando just has to flex like that. It’s his one and only flex. He drives himself to school and parks in the parking lot to flex on his classmates. And by all means, it works. Maybe that's why Han’s so jealous. Lando has clout. And Han, he has a bunch of tiny cars he can't drive. He doesn't have his driver's license yet; and is reminded of that fact every time he sees Lando.

It’s a running joke between them. Sometimes it gets mean but. It's all in good fun. The two are lighthearted people. Both popular, both handsome. They’d make the perfect friends if they weren't so jealous of each other. It’s a shame really. They could be so powerful but it just be like that sometimes. And that's ok.

Occasionally, Han does get a ride in Lando’s Pontiac. After a couple days of shameless begging, Lando takes Han out for a spin on their way to school. It’s all too cool for Han. Lando plays a David Bowie tape while they cruise along the suburban streets. Because yes, Lando’s car has a built in tape deck. _How cool is that?_ Han thinks to himself as he tries his hardest not to geek out as the two sip iced coffee in the cab of Lando’s Pontiac.

The impressive thing though. Lando has to mention he can hook his mp3 player up to the car’s stereo system. Han nearly came in his pants. _What a cool guy?_ Han thinks as he tosses back a coffee soaked ice cube into his mouth. He’s convinced Lando is a thousand times cooler than he’ll ever be. Han’s self esteem? We don't know her anymore.

The thing is. Han and Lando, they aren't even friends. Really they're not. They have business class together in 3rd period. But other than a couple group projects and that “discuss with the person next to you” bullshit, the two have almost never talked. Now, Han’s not even sure if he wants to strike up a bromance with Lando. Han has a lot of self confidence but he realizes very quickly, he and Lando could play a game of who’s the most cocky all day long. They rival so much. They're so alike and it makes Han even more angry.

So here he is, in the front of Lando’s car, on his way to school. Lando’s been talking about something Han’s not paying attention to. It’s probably something to make him sound smart. Like the economy or something. Lando probably knows jack shit about the economy but he has the charisma to talk about it until the end of time and act like nothing happened. Not that Han would listen to any of that shit anyway. He’s feeling some resentment towards Lando the longer this goes on.

Han’s not particularly toxic. But he wouldn't say he’s super kind either. He’s got a boyish mix of goofiness, cockiness, and empathy that makes him the ideal asshole. But Lando is too. And that’s exactly what Han is thinking right now. He nurses the end of his iced coffee, ignoring Lando, as he seems content he will do until he gets over his big fat gay crush on him. He just doesn't realize it yet. But that's fine. Because Lando is feeling the exact same way. What big gay nerds.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels more like an introduction to a longer chaptered fic? maybe i'll turn it into that if y'all like it enough. who knows. also i literally haven't written anything in over a year so i hope this was ok and not too cringe lol.


End file.
